1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage page for a three-ring binder, for example, for holding and displaying three-dimensional objects, and more particularly relates to such a storage page having three-dimensional storage cavities therein for storing and displaying the three-dimensional objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo album storage pages are well known. A typical album photo storage page comprises a semi-rigid base material (plastic or cardboard), having a transparent front and back plastic material that magnetically or statically attaches to the base in a manner to sandwich a photograph or photographs therebetween to hold the photographs in place on the page for viewing. Other photo album pages, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,762 and Des. 277,490 comprise transparent plastic sheets sealed around selected edges thereof in order to define transparent pockets for holding and displaying photographs therein. Similar album pages, as in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 353,837, also comprising multiple transparent plastic sheets having individual heat-sealed pockets, are used for holding and displaying other two dimensional items. Still other album pages, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,404 have expandable, flexible pockets, specifically for holding a stacked group of photographs in a manner to retain the stacked photographs within the pocket, yet permit easy withdrawal of the group for individual viewing. Other ring binders and binder pages, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,509 and 4,629,349, include transparent pockets formed therewith for holding and/or displaying two-dimensional objects. Lastly, there exist three-dimensional packages for holding audio tapes, video tapes, compact disks, etc. in combination with two dimensional articles, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,524, and in combination with typical album pages for holding single photographs, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,907.